


Snowflakes

by Eternally_Exhausted



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [4]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: It's a perfect, quiet evening.
Relationships: Ma Cop/Pa Cop (The LEGO Movie)
Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070348
Kudos: 1





	Snowflakes

Nora sat out in the sunroom, bundled up in her favorite afghan and sipping a mug of piping hot coffee. She could still faintly hear the television as Keelan watched the Christmas classics his brothers had favored as children, but otherwise the world felt so quiet, so still. The door slid open and shut once more, and she smiled as Daniel joined her on the worn-out old sofa.

It was the first snow of the season. The beginnings of a blizzard the forecast had been calling for, really, one that promised to dump several feet of snow on them overnight. They’d likely have to call their boys for help, if they needed to get out for any reason, but for now they enjoyed the peace the snowfall brought. “Has he noticed the snow yet?” she asked, voice quiet to preserve the serenity of the evening- and to keep from being overheard by their youngest.

“Not yet,” Daniel chuckled softly. “He’s pretty well distracted by Christmas cartoons.”

“Good, that will be quite the surprise for him in the morning then. If he’s anything like his brothers…”

“You’d think Christmas came early, as excited as those boys got.” Nora smiled fondly at the memory. “Not a single square inch of the yard would survive.”

“I do miss those days,” she sighed softly. “They were so innocent, then…”

Daniel leaned over to kiss his wife’s head. “Even despite everything, they’ve still turned out to be good men. I’m proud of them.”

She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder and slipping her hand into his. “So am I, Danny. So am I.”


End file.
